Final Fantasy Resurrection
by Dakar
Summary: My version of the Final Fantasy Advent Children. Of course I have thrown in my own curves in the story.
1. Return to Midgar

There Cloud was, once again on the road. The gentle rain slightly tapping against his shoulder plate. He tilted his head back slightly, eyes closed accepting the cool precipitation.  
He ran his palm across his spiked hair, and thrust it forward with a flick of his wrist, spraying the dew in front of him.  
His sword was beginning to get heavy, so he thrust his sword onto his shoulder able to bare the weight of his massive sword. He grunted but persevered. The water rolled off the sword and fell to the ground in a puddle.  
His black slick clothes were soaked with the rain coming down ever more increasingly. Of course most people would never travel in weather like this. His clothes were really uncomfortable with them being soaking wet.  
His travels of his adventure brought him from Nibelheim to his current location of Junon. His journey was to reach Midgar within two days. He was tired but didn't care. He was an ex-member of soldier. He was trained to be the best. Well one of the best. His biggest rival, Sephiroth, was defeated two years ago with the help of his friends.  
His memories of his battle with Sephiroth was more than a memory now but more of a nightmare now than ever before. He thought his problems was over when holy was released to stop meteor.  
Just remembering his battle was more depressing than losing Aerith to Sephiroth. That in its own case was a nightmare. Sephiroth's blade coming down into her back and out through her stomach. Even letting her goes in the City of the Ancients pond.  
Finally Cloud reached a wild chocobo area. He used his greens to get a chocobo to come to him. He knew how to catch a chocobo. It wasn't very hard to catch one. Well not for Cloud.  
Of course nothing was hard for Cloud. Not with his body type or his sword. Cloud stood about 5'7" and at around 210 pounds. His hair was spiked and blonde. His armor and clothing was very simple and very light. With a shoulder plate on his right shoulder. The rest of his clothes were a dark purple. Finally a chocobo came out of some trees just to the south of Clouds current position. His mind stopped racing of thoughts of the past and finally focused on what his current job was.  
The chocobo came closer and closer until it was in arms length of Cloud. Finally Cloud jumped on it and hooked the harness on it.  
The harness was in place and his ride was a fresh one. So he began his journey to Midgar. He felt like he was on the finishing stretch of a chocobo race at the Golden Saucer instantly remembering his date with Aerith. Then his freinds back at Nibelheim, which he left so abruptly, and without telling a soul, but to go back to Midgar. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong.  
His thoughts raced from Tifa, to Barret, to RedXIII, Cid, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent. The thoughts of pain, love, and anguish. His feelings toward them had grown during their journey but he still felt that he was different from them. He knew he was, being a clone of Sephiroth meant he had no life. Also it meant that he was a puppet of him, no matter if he was alive or dead. Which there was no way he could be alive but with his power he had no one would ever know.  
He wanted to be at Midgar soon but it seemed he would never reach the ruined city. Of course he had one more day before he would reach Midgar. So he decided to rest with his tent.  
  
The morning air was brisk when Cloud woke up. He instantly grabbed his massive sword and put it into its rightful place. He walked out of his tent and walked to his Chocobo. He jumped on it and rode off to meet his hopeful arrival that day.  
Finally just in the distance he saw the silhouette of the ruined city of Midgar. His anxiety was now more than ever. He couldn't believe he actually made it in within a week. Of course last time they did or journey they were being followed by Jenova, Sephiroth, and Rufus.  
He charged ahead faster and faster wanting to get to Midgar. His journey would be over. Of course something of Sephiroth, Zack, and the company Shinra. Either information of some sort or truths.  
Finally his arrival at Midgar was within minutes. He was ready to get there so he could see the damage meteor had done, or even what damage that holy had caused.  
  
The gates of Midgar now stood in front of Cloud. With absolutely no time to spare Cloud had to get into Midgar as soon as possible. So he dug into his pocket and grabbed the key to the 7th sector slums.  
He walked in and all he saw was destruction and ruins. There were a few people but the populace of Midgar was gone. A white light was in his eyes and suddenly blackness all around. A vision came out of the darkness. A vision that showed of what was to come or what had passed. Finally Sephiroths faced flashed in front of the visions and began laughing his dark and evil laugh. 


	2. Silver Silhouette

Finally Cloud woke up to the night sky. The stars were bright during this exact night. He though about Tifa and the possibility of her looking up at the night sky.  
He walked a little further into the slums. Nobody was outside at night anymore. Of course in the slums no one was ever outside at night. They were afraid of thieves and anyone who might hurt them.  
He just kept walking until he reached an ale house. He stopped in and heard a very mysterious conversation between two drunkards which at this time they weren't drunk.  
Drunkard 1," Did you hear about the mysterious man in Midgar."  
Drunkard 2," I thought there was three of them but I heard they were silver haired men. Actually come to think of it one kind of looks like a younger Sephiroth."  
Drunkard 1," No. Sephiroth is dead. That group called Avalanche killed him. Besides he couldn't of survived that meteor and that white glow."  
Clouds face was wide with fear. The thought of Sephiroth still being alive sent chills up his spine. After all he had done in the past and all of what his friends done to defeat Sephiroth was in vain, or not in vain. There was a chance that it wasn't Sephiroth though. Hopefully it wasn't cause he would hate to sacrifice anyone else.  
He turned around and walked out of the ale house. He didn't stop to think of where he was going. He just continued going where he knew he had to go.  
His mission in Midgar was to find Aerith's mom, Elmyra. Maybe she would have some kind of information about Midgar, maybe any information about Shinra, or any of information of this Sephiroth.  
He headed for Sector 6 to reach where Aerith once lived. It wasn't very far from Sector 6 but it was very dangerous to make it to. Then he saw a shadow on the ground. Cloud turned to look where this shadow was and saw a man with short silver hair.  
Cloud knew he saw this man before, but he didn't remember where. They just stood there looking at each other for the longest time, until this mystery man said, "Cloud. I have come back for you. You stopped me from getting the make in the North Crater but you won't stop me this time."  
Cloud just stood there thinking of who this man could be. Finally a thought raced through his mind. Could it be Rufus?  
Cloud stood straight and resolute and said, "Who are you? If your Rufus then I'll stop you again. You and Sephiroth never had a chance to win against me and my comrades."  
Finally he spoke again, "Then we'll see who wins soon. Back then Sephiroth was my enemy and now, well he's my ally, and we've got friends."  
Two more people jumped down and landed beside him, but Cloud could only see the silver hair of all three of them.  
Then just as they arrived they were gone. Their silhouette was silver but that was all he knew about them. Maybe it was Rufus he thought to himself. Maybe Sephiroth was in charge of this, but the thought of Sephiroth being alive was just too much to handle. His final thought was to get some help here. Maybe he needed to get his friends here before things got worse.  
He turned around still deep in thought and started walking towards Sector 6 and Elmyra's house. 


	3. Help on the Way

Cloud finally got to Elmyra's and was instantly greeted. She brought him in the house and gave him food and water and made him at home. They sat talking for an hour or more just reminiscing of old times.  
Then Clouds face went serious as he said, "Elmyra I need information on Shinra, Sephiroth, and Midgar. First is first. Who is running what's left of Midgar."  
She thought for a moment and replied, "I think it's the great Professor of Martial Arts Dio."  
He instantly brought on the next subject, "Have you heard of any rumors or gossip on Shinra?"  
She thought again and said, "Only that the old president Rufus might be alive. Although the people who I heard it from aren't very reliable. So I don't know."  
"Ok my last question. Do you know anything about Sephiroths well being. Like is he alive or dead. If alive where is he located?"  
She just looked at him and said, "I heard that there was a Sephiroth look alike but he looks to young to really be him, but by the way people described him he had short hair."  
"It doesn't sound like him."  
"Wait I got one more piece of info. They seem to be controlled by a shrouded figure in a wheel chair. He's covered with a white sheet or a white cloak."  
He thought for a minute and asked, "Can I use the phone?"  
Elmyra replied, "Yes go ahead."  
Cloud went to the phone and called the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. The phone rang only twice before Vincent answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Vincent its Cloud."  
"Hey Cloud how are you?"  
" I don't really know. This isn't a social call so listen up. I need help. I need you, Red, Cid, and Barret to come to the ruins of Midgar. We've got a problem."  
"What kind of problem?"  
"A problem that could involve Sephiroth, Rufus, and two more people of dynamic power."  
"What! How could that be? Sephiroth and Rufus are dead."  
"Well Rufus isn't. I already had a brush with him. Well someone who looked likes him. Just get here as fast as you can."  
"Ok we'll use the Highwind. Do you want me to bring the..."  
Cloud cut him short, "No! Leave them there. It might be too dangerous."  
Ok we'll be there ASAP. Bye Cloud and be careful."  
"You to, my friend."  
Cloud put down the phone and walked to the kitchen and grabbed an ale. He just sat down and started drinking the ale. He just sat down and started drinking the ale. Finally he stood up after an hour and walked to the door. The night sky was enveloping the day sky.  
He decided to go to be, so he walked up the stairs and fell on the bed where Aerith once slept. Within seconds Cloud fell asleep. 


	4. Highwind

He woke up in the middle of the night with a weird buzzing sound in the air. He instantly jumped up and went to the window to see what was wrong.  
The moon was full and bright on this night. The perfect night to is traveling, but Cloud knew that if he traveled he would be found. Maybe by the wrong group of people.  
Then out of the night a shadow rolled in front of the moon. It was an airship of some kind. Out of the shadows he saw a picture of a lady which Cid called "Lady Luck". Cloud instantly knew that the airship was the Highwind.  
The body of it was almost covering the moon. Then out of no where some one climbed on top of it. Cloud didn't know who it was but it resembled Vincent. Then 3 more climbed to the top. He knew one was Red. The others resembled his friends.  
Then they all jumped and instantly deployed their parachutes. They just floated down very easily. Within minutes they were on the ground so Cloud came out of the house and went to them.  
They were happy to see him. Clouds face soon went sour. He said, "I've been thinking about our situation. I think that the people I saw might be our biggest challenge yet."  
Vincent shook his head and turned around noticing his senses of danger bugging him. Out of no where the three silver haired men stepped out of no where. Cloud, Red, and Barret turned around just as a white figure in a wheel chair rolled into view.  
Out of the cape the guy that was in the wheel chair came a voice. " Cloud...We meet again...You were lucky with meteor but you wont' be lucky with these. Cloud, meet Rufus, my son Sephiroth II, and Jace."  
They all stepped forward. Sephiroth II said, "Dad made me without any flaws. I am dads exact clone. Just without his flaws Cloud your luck will end soon. Just not now."  
Suddenly Clouds mind exploded into thoughts of pain. He knew Sephiroth was trying to take control of him. Then out of no where Cloud gave a sight chuckle and looked up at Sephiroth and said, "Sephiroth. You controlled me enough to get the black material. This time your not going to control me. You've take both my mind and my body. But you'll never take my friends and my pride."  
The out of no where the four people just disappeared. Just out of no where. Out of night they disappeared without a single trace. No markings no nothing. 


	5. The Spirits Within

Cloud awoke during the night in a cold sweat. The nights air sent shrills up his spine. He couldn't believe his dreams. It was almost like his own dreams were telling him to go to the City of the Ancients. He slowly sat up and allowed his eyes to get use to the light from the moon.  
Most of his friends layed around him. All of them except the girls. Which he didn't want them there due to the possible danger of what they were doing. He knew Tifa and Yuffie would hate him, but he didn't care one bit. He knew he had to do what he already did.  
The sun was already rising now. Cloud knew he wouldn't fall back asleep. So he stood up slowly walked down the stairs and made himself a cup of coffee. He then decided to walk out the door and sit out front to watch the sun rise.  
Soon after he went out the door, Elmyra came out to and set down beside Cloud. She didn't say anything for the better part of 5 minutes but when she did say something, she spoke in a soothing voice. Her words hit Cloud with a surprising sorrow. "Cloud I know you think the loss of Aerith is your fault but its not. That was her dream. She had to let holy god, but Sephiroth had other plans for her."  
A tear streamed down Clouds face and was followed by more tears. The pain he felt was immense. Even more than he had ever felt in his life. He felt guilty for Aerith's unfortunate death but now he felt like it was his fault.  
Elmyra looked at him and wiped the tears from his face and said, "Cloud don't cry. You were her favorite person. Don't forget if it wasn't for you and your group we would all be dead. Every single one of us, but you saved us all. You helped Aerith out. If you didn't take her along she would have never released holy, and the world would be destroyed."  
Cloud looked inside of himself. The thought that Elmyra had bestowed upon him was racing through his mind. Cloud felt his anger growing inside of him. Once again tears ran down his face falling to the ground below.  
"I can't handle it anymore. I have to do something." Cloud said.  
Elmyra nodded and said, "Go to the City of the Ancients. Maybe you will find something that might help you."  
Cloud nodded and jumped up. He then ran into the house and woke up his friends. Within minutes they were out the door and into the Highwind.  
The Highwind was prepped and ready to take off within seconds. With Cid behind the wheel Cloud knew their trip was going to be as safe as possible.  
Cloud was happy to be gone again. Although he really didn't think that he needed everyone any more but this new threat called for it. He was happy that they got out before Tifa and Yuffie insisted on coming along.  
His luck so far was going good. He didn't have to fight no one which meant no injuries for him. Cloud knew that the peace wouldn't last. Especially not now with these four mysterious people coming after him.  
Then out of the blue Cait Sith came into view. His stocky form recognizable object. Cloud wanted to walk away but he knew he wanted for Cait Sith to read his fortune.  
He stood there and said, "Cait will you read my future one last time?"  
He nodded and began to do his normal ritual. The ritual took a minute at the most. Then within 30 seconds, out of the toyosaurus popped out a piece of paper which was larger than normal.  
Cait Sith looked at it and studied it for a moment and looked up at Cloud, and said, "Maybe its wrong."  
Cloud said, "I know your always right. Just tell me."  
Cait Sith debated whether to tell Cloud but decided that since Cloud wanted to know. "Cloud. Your future is clouded. Here is your fortune ' Your future is clouded with mist. People seek you every step on the way. You will lose something important to you in this journey but gain something greater.' That is all Cloud."  
Cloud looked inside himself for any answers that he could find. Even a little answer would help him and his stress. After several minutes of thinking Cloud was depressed. He felt really odd thinking of any possible way to find an answer.  
Over the inter come came Cid. "We are approaching the City of the Ancients. Report to the deck."  
Cloud stood up and walked up the staiars and was on the deck. Followed by Cait Sith and Vincent. Then soon enough everyone was there. Cloud raised his hand and everyone went quiet. Just when everyone quit talking he let his voice be heard. "We have came here for two reasons. One is to look for answers, and the second is for me to find something. That is why we will split up. I will cover the area where Aerith prayed for holy up to where I laid Aerith to rest. Don't impose on others areas. Don't come near my area either."  
They all agreed. With Cloud heading towards the ground that he knew he would find the answers that he needed, or he hoped he would.  
Cloud reached the pond and looked into its deep and crystal clear water. There he saw Aeirith in her water tome unmoving from the last time he let her go. Once again he found himself crying. The pain was unbarring.  
Within seconds Cloud was on his knees crying his eyes out. His tears were hitting the water making the water ripple.  
Suddenly Cloud looked up after feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and to his surprise Aerith in a brilliant glow was standing right in front of him. Cloud looked back into the water to make sure that Aerith's body was still there. Which to Clouds amazement was still there. Cloud stood up slowly and turned around to face the ghost.  
Aerith's ghost was just standing therer looking at him when she said, "Cloud...You've grown stronger since I departed. Thanks for helping holy out. You were my last hope, but now Cloud something else has arose. A new enemy to test everything you have learned. Even your new strengths."  
Cloud was almost speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He spoke in a trembled voice. "Aerith, I miss you."  
She just nodded and said, "Here Cloud take my power. Holy is under your power. Whenever you need my help I'll be there."  
A light from the ghost of Aerith, which was extremely bright, started coming towards him. Once it reached him he felt tingling all over his body.  
The light entered into his body and he could feel at peace within himself. Then out of his mind blackness over took him. The nothing. He feel to the ground unconscious. 


	6. Hidden Past

Cloud awoke on the Highwind's deck. The breeze woke him up but even though he was awake, he couldn't remember what had happened. He knew he talked to Aerith and that her spirit gave him something, but what was said and what was given to him was unknown.  
The wind was unseasonably cool for this time of the year. The wind bit down on him and made him shake. He needed to get into the Highwind before he froze.  
He slowly stood up letting the inactivity of his muscles and bones stretch themselves out. Who knew how long he was out for. The way he felt like was a sign telling him he was out for at least a good day. Probably more though.  
He slowly walked to the deck door letting himself find his balance. He opened the door, now just in front of him, and began walking down the stairs. Most of the creww looked up at him but went back to work.  
Clouds decent down the stairs was slow. He wasn't comfortable going fast down the stairs. He could feel his feet trying to slip from beneath him, but he didn't let them.  
He soon took his last step off the stairs and feel to one knee. He tried to gather the strength but could not muster the needed strength. One of the crew came up to him and helped him up.  
Cloud looked at him and nodded with a smile. he was able to walk but only with the crewmans help. He could feel his legs trying to fall out from beneath him.  
Cloud could hear everything as though they were going away from him. His eyes were narronwing as the moments passed. He felt empty inside almost like he was lost in the life stream again.  
Cloud felt his body being lowered onto a bed of chocobo feathers. he felt the heaviness of his eyes and let them take him down. Blackness came about the room.  
Just when he fell into the deep recesses of sleep, his life over took him. he was seeing his life flash in front of his eyes. The memories of Tifa and his mom. Then out of the blackness came Sephiroth, Hojo, and Lucrecia. They was all standing around the table looking down at the lost Zack. he could hear Sephiroth say, "We've clonced him and put both Jenova's and my own cells into it. What do you want me to do with the body?"  
Then he heard Hojo say, "Inceneration."  
Then he saw his body laying on the table with Sephiroth standing over him saying, "My creation." Repeatedly. Over and over again the words sounded in his brain.  
He could see himself coming out of the Shinra mansion and holding Zack's sword. No where to go cause all he was, was a puppet. A puppet of Sephiroth. So they gave him the name of Cloud Strife and they gave him all these false memories. both of which was a true enigma.  
Then he began to shake. Not by anything but Vincent. he could hear his voice sounding the words, "Wake up" over and over again. Then Cloud could feel his sleep falling away.  
He opened his eyes slowly and saw Vincents face standing over him. he looked relieved that Cloud had woke up.  
Cloud jumped up and lifted his shirt to show Vincent that he was a clone. Vince just shrugged and said, "So."  
Vincent lifted up his own shirt and showed Cloud his tattoo. Cloud said, " So... your a clone too?"  
"yes I am." Vincent said with happiness in his voice. Almost like he was waiting for himself to tell someone.  
Cloud said, " I know where we gotta go."  
Vincent asked, "Where Cloud?"  
Cloud answered, " To the Shinra mansion, but we need to get in without the girls finding us so we'll go at night."  
Vincent looked at Cloud with a questionable look on his face and said, "Cloud its a good plan, but why?"  
cloud answered, " For the truth."  
Vincent nodded and went to the pilot to give the orders while Cloud layed down and rested. Thoughts of the past raced through his head and before he knew it he was asleep again. 


	7. The Mansion

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and I've been working on other stories. So once again, sorry.

The night that the boys had arrived at Nibelheim was extremely cold for it being summer time. They had parked the Highwind on the top of the mountain near the old mako reactor, which hadn't been harvesting make for the two years since the defeat of Shinra. Which was Barrets dream.

There they stood in front of the Shinra mansion. Cloud knew what they was looking for, but he wans't alone. Vincent knew too, but the others had to be told. Which they would know when they all got in there.

Cloud walked up to the cold and unforgiving cast-iron doors. He just stared at them like he was trying to decide his next plan of action. The boys just stood there staring at Cloud while he pondered his strength. Cloud then with no signs of warning reached up and grabbed the door handle and began to pull.

He was successful in opening the door. Upon opening it a rush of ice cold air swept out of the mansion and sent shrills up his spine. He could just think of what would be found within the depths of the mansion. The only thing he knew is that it would change both his and Vincent's lives.

He waved the guys forward to enter the mansion. They slowly stepped forward to the door and eventually into the mansion.

The halls were cold and dreary. Untouched by anyone, for two straight years. The farther into the mansion they got, the colder it became. When finally they reached the stair case that led down to the library.

Cloud opened the stair well and began to walk down while beginning to explain what was to be found. "As you know I am a clone of Sephiroth. Well so is Vincent. When we get down to the library look for anything about us or cloning experiments."

They all just shook their heads and kept on walking. All of them quiet as they descended down the stair case. They could hear creaks from the house itself.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stair well they cautiously opened the door to head them to another hallway. This one they knew lead to the library, so they began to walk down it. At first slow but picking up their speed the farther they went.

Vincent was constantly standing right next to Cloud. While everyone else was just where ever they felt comfortable with. Cloud and Vincent felt a bond between each other and they would not let each other take this on their own.

When they reached the door they tried to open it. When they tried it just fell off the hinges and fell to the ground. They just walked over it and began their search for any kind of answers.

Which was short lived. The book that Cloud was looking for was right on the table, just sitting there in plain view. There wasn't even another book around it. Almost as if someone put it there for them to find.

Then out of no where a voice came from the door. Cloud instantly looked and saw nothing but yet everyone heard the voice still. "Cloud and Vincent, I have something for you. It is on the table. Grab it and go."

Cloud walked to the table and grabbed the book that he had pointed to. He just turned back to walked out the door and the mysterious voice said, "Cloud be careful on your quest. Vincent protect Cloud he is the key to unlock everything."

The group just kept on going even hearing that mysterious voice. Cloud didn't care anymore. He just wanted to end this quest, once and for all.

Within a few minutes they were out the front of the mansion standing in the town looking at the Highwind thinking of what to do next. There were a handful of possibilities facing them now.

So they walked to the Highwind and climbed aboard and lifted off not caring what was happening. They had their eyes set on the prize but no real action to speak of.


	8. The FaceOff

(Here's another thrilling chapter of Resurrection so yeah here we go... sorry for the delay people i'm getting busy now)

The group of mean arrived at the Ancient Forest, feeling a calling. They all got off the Highwind watching cautiously from any signs of hostile advances. Cloud quickly scanned the horizons looking for the smallest detail.

Red 13 walked around looking for any signs of human intervention. Then he snarled and smelled some sort of human smell.

"I smell em'."

"What Red?" Cloud asked.

"The three silver haired men."

"Okay keep an eye out!" Cloud demanded.

Then he looked to his side and saw three men. They stepped out of the shadows and Cloud saw their hair. Cloud with in a moments glance, brought out his buster sword. No one after Cloud made a move.

"Haha. Just calm down Cloud. If i was really going to attack, I would have done it already." Rufus said.

One of the others stepped and said, "Cloud my father hated you. Then you hurt him badly."

"Yeah you hurt him very badly. He can't even walk now."

Then throughout the darkness came a guy in a wheelchair. He was draped in a white cloak. The darkness behind the white cloak set a sense of erieness towards Cloud.

Cloud felt a sense of some sort of relationship towards the hooded person. AS Cloud stared at the hooded figure, a chuckle cam from beneath the cloak:

"Pitiful Cloud."

"Why do you say that?"

"Your getting yourself involved in something that you don't understand. Get out now before you get hurt."

"Who are you?"

"Just someone who knows, that you are a clone and that you need to stay out of the business at hand."

"Why?"

"The reason is simple. Just think of your past. Remember Hojo and how he continued to say 'The world is sick'. That is the reason Cloud. Don't let yourself get sick."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll be dead."

Then he turned around his wheelchair and started rolling away. "Be careful Cloud."

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name."

"You know who I am. I told you the last time."

Then nothing. Cloud couldn't see the wheel chair person anymore.

The three silver haired man stood there. Rufus said, "Get out! So we don't have to kill you."

"Like you could." Barret smirked.

"Yeah really." Red exclaimed trying to back up Barret with some sort of remark.

"Before we get started, why can I sense Sephiroth in me, and why do I fell everytime I see that guy in the wheel chair, that he changes?"

"Cause he has connected himself with you. Also he does change. He grows stronger." One of the silver haired men that claimed to be Sephiroth's son said.

"Why didn't he stay dead?"

"You never killed him."

"AHHH!" Cloud charged but was struck down by Red.

"Not yet cloud. Our time will come."

"I want it now."

"Cloud calm down. We don't understand enough to do this now."

"Damn it!"

"Calm down."

Cloud quickly threw Red off of him and jumped up, but instead of charging he stood there.

"Soon we'll beat you."

"You can't defeat us, Cloud. Especially not when father is strong enough."

Then they were gone, without a trace. No signs of them were around.

'Leave Cloud.' Came a voice in his head.

"Thats it. We're going to the North Crater." Cloud said.


	9. North Crater

(ooo I'm churning chapters out like crazy now… thas kewl. I hope you like this chapter…. Don't get mad at me for not finishing though. It's the way that I wanted it to go)

It seemed that as soon as the Highwind was boarded they were at the North Crater. AS the High wind was anchored Barret, Red, and Cid realized that Cloud was gone. None of the crew of the Highwind could find him.

The group of three, along with the bustle of crew, was searching throughout the entire ship.

"You know Cloud could be anywhere?" Cid asked.

"Yeah I know." Red said.

"Yeah but I have a really good idea where." Barret said.

"Where?" Cid asked excitedly.

"Come on follow me."

As Barret hurriedly made his way through all of the open area, in the ship, and into the chocobo stables. Barret looked around and saw Cloud sitting behind a pile of boxes.

He felt their presence and stood up, and turned around. He gave a little smirk and asked, "So we're at the Crater?"

"yeah we are. Are you…" Barret started to say before being cut off by Cloud.

"Yes I am Barret. We have to go down to where Sephiroth was at on our last battle."

They shook their heads and all ran out the door, up the steps, and jumped off the Highwind landing around 15 feet away from the Highwind. As soon as their feet was firmly on the ground they began running as fast as they could, towards the inside of the Crater. As they went down the Crater they noticed the destruction from 'Holy' almost instantly.

They ran throughout the pathways of the remaining Crater. Within minutes they saw the area where Sephiroth was fought. They ran down to it feeling the presence of pure evil.

A slight flash caught the eye of Cloud. He jerked his head to look for the slight flash and there it was. It was the 'Holy materia'. It was just lying there, on the ground, in all its beauty.

Cloud walked to it and picked it up examining it. A tear quickly formed in Cloud's eye, and fell down his face to the ground.

"Aeris," Cloud whispered to him self, "why did you have to give up everything."

As Cloud stood there staring into the materia, Barret, Red 13, and Cid continued looking fokr any signs of evidence. Then they saw something on the edge of where 'Holy' was released. They all ran over to it trying to find out what it was.

"Cloud snap out of it an come over here." Barret said hurriedly.

Cloud barely snapped out of the trance he was in but when he did, he ran over to them. He saw where they were looking and he looked down and saw a body.

So Cloud pulled the body from where it was and he realized it was the body of…

(thought I was going to tell you yet… just wait and find out.)


	10. The Flight to Midgar

"So what do we do with the body?" Barret asked Cloud.

"I don't know. I'd say keep it." Cloud said.

"Why it reaks?"

"I just feel a need for the body, yet."

"Where's Vincent at?"

"I don't know that either. He was really feeling crappy the other day."

"Alright I'll leave em' alone."

As Cloud and Barret stood there at the balcony of the Highwind watching the ground fly by as the trip to Midgar just got underway. Cid stood at the controls flying the ship that he was virtually in love with. While both Red 13 and Vincent were no where around.

Then the door flung open and Red 13 busted in showing almost panic.

"Cloud…we…are…trouble." Red managed.

"How?"

"Weapon."

"Where?"

"Midgar."

"Damn it. Full speed Cid. Prepare yourselves."

Then the ship was rocked by the 'Weapons' attack.

Cid came over the PA and said 'Prepare for more attacks. Tie down everything.'

As everyone ran around Cid, Barret, Red, and Cloud all stood on the bridge. They all looked towards where the shot came from and saw the massive weapon hovering right over Midgar. Then came another shot which came even closer than the last one.

"I thought we destroyed the last one?" cid asked.

"I guess not." Red answered.

"I guess we'll just have to destroy this…"

Barret was interrupted by another shot coming from 'Weapon'.

"Brace youarself!" Cid yelled as the shot almost hit the Highwind.

"Evasive maneuvers Cid. Don't let us get hit." Cloud demanded.

As soon as Cloud said that another shot scraped the wing of the Highwind causing it to lose its balance for a few seconds. After we regained our balance the crew all settled down.

"Damage assessment." Cid yelled.

"At 50 sir."

"Damn it! One more hit we're done. Emergency maneuvers now!"

The crew man went back to his post and prepared to put the plan into action. He pulled the activation lever. Then Cid hit the emergency button, which put the Highwind into an emergency mode.

The High wind shed its skin and turned into a plane. The boosters came on, and it blasted forward charging towards the weapon that was released.

Then the body stood up and the crew stepped back as cloud said, "Your, alive."

The man said, "How… did I get here?"

"We found you in the Crater."

"Why would you be helping me?"

"Cause you understand 'Holy'."

"I feel a presence…"

The weapon shot another shot at the speeding Highwind.

"Weapon is alive?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"That's the sleeping weapon 'Omega'. He's the most dangerous of all the weapons."

"What do we do?"

"We must fight it."

Then the weapon shot one more shot at the Highwind which came close to hitting the Highwind. Although it didn't hit the Highwind, it sent it spiraling towards the ground.

The ship crashed into the ground and everything went black as metal scraped against the ground…


	11. Clouds Dream

(Sorry for it being so short. Not really was going to happen in this chappie so yeah… Although here it is…)

"Hey Cloud wake up." Came a voice.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes realizing he was in a dream. Cloud looked around where he was and he recognized his location. He was in the Sector 7 Slums. He saw Tifa's bar, and everything that was part of the slums.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Who said that?"

"What you don't remember me?"

"Your voice sounds so familiar."

Aerith showed herself right over the top of Cloud. A smile reached across his face showing every little tooth. A tear quickly raced down his face and hit the ground.

"I guess you're in a time of need."

"Yeah 'Omega' hit us."

"Yeah I feel its presence. You can do it."

"No he's too strong."

"Not with 'Holy' he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Meteor is 'Omega' weapon."

"You know I wish you were still alive."

"I know Cloud."

'Cloud wake up' Came another voice.

"Its time to go Cloud."

"Yeah I know."

'Hey you spiky headed jerk. Get up!"

"Good bye Aerith."

"I'll be in your heart. So it's not good bye."

Cloud drifted away slowly as his slumber soon stopped…


	12. Omega'

(yay! A good chappie)

As Cloud woke up he saw Red 13, Barret, Cid, and Vincent standing over him.

"Hey man welcome back." Vincent said.

"Ugh… What happened?" Cloud asked.

"The Highwind crashed." Cid answered.

"Where are we?"

"Midgar."

"Where's 'Omega'?"

"Right there." Cid said pointing to the weapon just 50 feet away.

Cloud looked at the weapon feeling its power radiating from the weapon's pulse. Then he felt 'Holy' throbbing inside his pocket. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the meteria and brought it out. The light coming from the material was immense.

The weapon saw it and fired a shot right at Cloud. Before it reached, 'Holy' exploded and the shot was reflected back at 'Omega' hitting him in the forehead. 'Omega' howled in pain as he was rocked back.

Cloud clenched his hand together harder almost putting a death grip on 'Holy'. Almost instantly he felt Aerith within him giving him strength to fight.

The light from 'Holy' continued to shine getting brighter and brighter as it put more strength into Cloud. Then Cloud let out a scream as a beam of light shot straight for 'Omega'. The beam came from Clouds chest and entered into 'Omega's' chest, blasting through it leaving a hole through the beast.

It fell to one knee then to both. Another shot came from Clouds, chest and hit the weapon in the head. It threw 'Omega' back into the mountains.

It slowly stood back up but stumbled and fell just seconds after it stood. Cloud instantly fell to one knew completely drained of all energy. The rest of the group had rushed to Clouds help.

Then Cait Sith, which was still in the rubble, finally dug himself out of the ship's remains. He looked at the weapon and then to Cloud.

"What happened?"

"Oh you know the usual." Barret said sarcastically laughing.

"So where do we go from here?" Cait Sith asked.

Cloud stood up and said, "I want to go see the girls."

"How…walk?"

"If that is what it takes, then yes."

As they all agreed Cloud stretched and then started walking. The group followed just walking along in silence.

Cid shed a few tears, due to the destruction of the Highwind, but he strengthened up and quit crying.


	13. Midgar

(Here's another entry in my FanFic. I hope you like it.)

As Cloud stood back up, he looked around taking in everything around him. He looked at Cid but continued looking over everything for several minutes. Then with a sigh Cloud said, "Ok this is time for me to go."

"What do you mean?" Barret asked.

"I'm going to Midgar alone."

"What! No!"

"Yeah I am. I must do this."

"Must do what?" Red asked.

"I have a calling to go in there alone. So wait for me."

As Cloud turned around Barret said, "Good-Luck."

Cloud nodded and began to run towards the ruined city. Not looking back at the group. He felt himself being pulled in to Midgar which was acting like a trap for him.

After a few minutes of running, Cloud stood at the remains of Midgar. He looked into the ruined city, watching for any signs of movement that might be harmful.

He opened the remains of the gate, and slowly walked in. Cloud saw nothing and began to walk to the Church where he met Aeris. The trip took a few minutes but when he got there, he found out that the church was protected. Nothing had happened to the church when 'Holy' was released.

Cloud opened the wooden door and walked to the flower patch. He laid down in it and closed his eyes. He felt at peace with 'Holy' at his side. He felt Aeris holding him. The warmth of her body brought tears to his eyes. He could remember everything.

As the tears swelled, they rolled off his cheeks and fell to the ground. Thoughts flowed through his head of everything that Aeris was. Then without thinking of it happening he felt Aeris' hand caress his face. The whispers of wind blew into his ears and into his head taking the shape of words. The words in turn took shape of sentences and then finally into conversations.

Cloud smiled as he realized that the conversations were of him and Aeris. He recognized the conversation that he had when Aeris and him were on the Gondola. Every little memor of her and him swelled deep within him. The feelings of her was stirred up and then released.

He could feel the Ancients deep down inside him. Aeris was all around him now, swirling around him. It seemed as if Aeris was trying to comfort him in any way possible. He actually felt at ease wit everything. The feeling was pure bliss to him. It was long awaited. He hadn't felt at ease for a long time.

He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Aeris' beautiful eyes looking into his. The face smiled and gave him a slight kiss. He closed his eyes again thinking of her.

"Why did SEphiroth have to kill you?"

'He was afraid. I was able to scare him.'

"How?"

'I was the only one able to stop meteor.'

"I miss you."

'I know you do Cloud. I wish I was there with you.'

"Why can't you come back, just for one day?"

'I don't know Cloud. I just don't…'

She never got to finish her last words. Even if they were, subconsciously. The door swung open and in popped Rufus.

"Hey Cloud."

"Get out of here you bastard."

"That's no way to talk to your friend."

"You're not my friend."

Cloud charged him. This time no one was there to stop him. He got within feet and he swung his buster sword down on Rufus. The sword was met with Rufus' sword causing a metallic clang and sparks to fly everywhere.

"Let's take this out side so we don't ruin the flowers."

"No. We're doing this here."

Cloud swung again but was blocked again causing sparks. Every time Cloud swung was met by the same results. Then Rufus' tripped Cloud and held his sword over his chest, threatening to come down on his chest and kill him.

"Normally I want to kill people, but with you, I want to see how you stop us."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see how you stop master from destroying all of this."

"If you don't kill me, you'll be sorry."

"Nah. I'm gone for a while."

Then he was gone and Cloud laid there staring up into the air, trying to regain his full composure. Another tear came down his face. Then before he realized it, he was crying.


	14. The Fire

After Cloud stopped crying, he sat up looking out the door. It was rather dark outside for the time of day it was, so he stood up and walked to the door. He walked out and saw a dragon type creature hovering over the church.

"Bahamut?"

Then Bahamut shot its flame breathe down upon the city of Midgar. Its remains caught on fire. The church which Cloud was at also caught on fire. He turned and looked at the Church with fear. He quickly snapped around looking up at Bahamut.

"Why?" Cloud asked screaming.

Bahamut roared and flew away. Cloud stared at him flying off, as the people ran from their burning homes. When Cloud looked back down he saw Elmyra run up to him., then Barret and the rest of the boys: Cait, Red, Cid, Vincent, and Sephiroth, all come running up after Elmyra showed up.

"Cloud my house is safe. Come on." Elmyra said.

They didn't question anything she said, they just followed her every word. They ran through the streets trying to dodge the screaming people.

Once they reached Elmyra's house, they all went into the kitchen and sat down.

"What was that?" Cid asked.

"That was Bahamut." Cloud answered clenching his fists.

"What… why…"

"I don't know. Something was controlling him."

"Cloud I'm sorry about the church." Elmyra said.

"It's ok. Have you had dreams of Aeris coming back?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I've been having those dreams for a while."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Just dreams of her coming back."

"Whoa get out of my house!" Elmyra shouted at Sephiroth.

"Wait Elmyra. That's not the Sephiroth that killed Aeris."

"What do you mean?"

"Sephiroth was cloned with the Jenova cells. The Sephiroth that killed Aeris was that one. This Sephiroth is the original one."

"Yes please mam. Don't be mad at me." Sephiroth said.

"I'm sorry. I was just told how bad you were so that's the reason."

"Uh mam, can I take a shower? I'm very dirty."

"Yeah sure. Everything is up stairs."

"Thanks."

"We'll be outside Sephiroth, so just come outside when your done."

"Ok Cloud."

As he went up stairs the group and Elmyra all went outside to the garden. They stood around in a circle talking about what would cross their minds.

Soon after Sephiroth, came back out. He walked out of the house, his silver hair flowing in the wind. He felt refreshed.

"So where do we go?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well… I don't know." Cloud answered.

"I have no idea." Cid said.

"Well I have a feeling." Sephiroth exclaimed.

"What kind?" Cloud asked.

"The feeling we should go to the Ancient City."

"Alright lets go."

After they said their good byes to Elmyra, the group turned around and walked off…


	15. Sephiroth's Dream

(This is another thrilling chapter.)

Sephiroth had fallen asleep before everyone else when they stopped that night. The warmth and comfort of the bed he had made was bliss to him.

He hadn't slept like this in a long time. As he slept peacefully he dreamt peacefully. As Sephiroth dreamt, the images from his past came into view. The dream soon became a nightmare. A figure showed up and said:

"Sephiroth. You're a traitor. You dare defy your master. You should be destroyed."

"I might have betrayed you, but at least I got friends now."

"You think they trust you?"

"I know they don't but they will gain my trust."

"Sephiroth, don't even try anything. You will never be anything but a chump. I will destroy you, and I have a surprise for you. Pay attention."

Images passed in front of his visions. The images portrayed Cloud destroying him. He could see the buster sword going through a body that resembled his own. The blood spurted everywhere, but he saw one flaw. He saw the legs of the supposed body, and saw that the legs were skinnier than what his own were.

As he watched the pain that he would be going through he though of everything that he was. All of his training would never be used again. He could feel his body almost give out.

Then in his dream he turned around, and there flew Bahamut. Its massive wings throwing wind at him. Bahamut slowly opened his moth releasing a huge fireball engulfing everything around, including Sephiroth.

When the fire was done the body lay there on the ground burnt to a crisp. The clothes were singed and so was the hair there was not a single inch of skin not burned. Then the body crumbled to ash and the wind quickly blew the ash away.

A dark cloud was formed. Lightning was coming out of the body and then the dark cloud slowly changed into his worst nightmare: Jenova…


	16. The Awakening

(This chapter was a good one to write…. I hope you like it as much as I liked it writing it….)

As the dream finished Sephiroth, awoke in pain. He sat up quickly screaming, which awoke the others. They all quickly stood up and rushed towards Sephiroth. As they all made their way over to Sephiroth, Sephiroth began going into seizures.

The others tried to calm him down. Then Cloud yelled, "Go get water!"

When he said that, Barret rushed off and soon after came back with a pitcher of water. He threw the water on Sephiroth, which calmed him down considerably. The seizures stopped and his breathing soon lessened to a normal respiration.

Sephiroth once completely calmed down, looked up at Cloud with actual tears coming out of his eyes.

"Cloud…"

"Yes?"

"Let's get done with this as soon as possible."

"Alright."

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes I do Sephiroth."

"Good Cloud."

"Cloud shook his head, turned around and walked to the window. He stared out it for a minute. The sun was beginning to rise up in the sky.

"Its time to move."

They all gathered their supplies and suited up. Sephiroth was slow to get ready but he was happy that Cloud trusted him.

Then they were gone. They all headed out soon after. They traveled all day long without stop.

As the days past, they came closer to reaching the Ancient City, but they had to go reach the sea plane. Now the Highwind was destroyed, they had to walk or ride on the sea plane.

They reached it and loaded up. They set off on the ocean heading straight for the Ancient City.

They reached Bone Village and went through the sleeping forest. They walked through the winding trails till they reached the Ancient City. Once they reached the city, the group went their separate ways. Cloud went to the lake that he laid Aeris down to rest at.

He saw her body laying there on the bottom still in the same position as he left it. He knelt down and closed his eyes. He slowly brought Aeris back to life in his mind, picturing her standing right next to him.

'Drop 'Holy' into the lake Cloud. It won't help you any more.'

"But why?"

'Cloud. You got the power within you. It's just asleep.'

"How do I awaken it?'

'That is what your job is.'

Then the water began to swirl around forming a person. AS the water swirled, the shape became more recognizable. The shape resembled Aeris.

'Cloud. The amazing thing that I have realized since my peril, is that my love for you was unstoppable.'

"Is there any way to bring you back?"

'There is one way, but you don't need me.'

"Yes I do."

'Then drop 'Holy' into the water and pray for my revival.'

Cloud dug into his pocket and found 'Holy'. It began to glow when he pulled it out. He slowly opened his hand and dropped 'Holy' into the lake. He watched 'Holy' drop through the water going deeper and deeper. Then he slowly closed his eyes praying for her revival.

He felt the power form within him. It began to come out and it died out. Nothing had happened.

'That was your power.'

"But I was trying to bring you back."

'You can't. I am infused in you but that is the only way I can brought back. Now Cloud, go. The power is awakened.'

"But…"

Just as he began speaking again the water form fell back to the lake and was gone. No voices were there, nothing even showed her being there.

Then without evidence Sephiroth spoke up and said, "Cloud lets go."

"How long have you been there?" Trying not to cry but the tears were streaming.

"Long enough to know of your power."

"Don't tell the others ok?"

"Your secret is mine but why would you hide it?"

"They just don't need to know yet."

"Alright Cloud, you got it."

"Good, but where do we go if we leave?"

"Nibelheim."

"Why there?"

"Cause when I fell into the reactor I was carried to the North Crater through the life stream."

"So?"

"So maybe there is something within the reactor we haven't noticed."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I have a calling."


	17. Missing Number

(Its almost done so yeah…. I got one more chapter to put on this.)

As Cloud and the others reached the reactor in Nibelheim, they noticed tracks of human presence leading to the reactor. The footprints were extremely visible.

As they began walking up the steps they noticed that there was a hum coming from the core of the reactor. The door to the reactor was wide open.

Cloud seemed to be hesitant to go into the reactor. Vincent saw this. He stood beside Cloud. As the silence reached into their souls, the cold wind bit them to the bone.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"I feel something extremely evil in that reactor."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I don't know if I want to go in there."

"We have to."

"Yeah I know."

"Let's go."

"Alright let's get in here."

Cloud slowly breathed, and with one big breathe he walked into the reactor looking for any sign of danger.

The hum they heard from the outside of the reactor was greater and affected the party only by communication.

Cloud felt the evil power growing within this place. It was beginning to freak Cloud out.

They finally reached the room where the Jenova project originally was. The room was active with someone. Cloud halted his crew and continued to walk-ahead slowly going up the steps. He crept to the side of the door and looked in. He saw the man in the wheel chair working on something. The man seemed to be frustrated. The man threw his cowl off his head, and his silver and grey hair fell to the back of the wheel chair.

Then another man came into view. The man stood around 6'3" which was huge. He had a number on his shoulder.

Cloud listened to the conversation inventively.

"Go to the Ancient Forest and wait there for Cloud."

"How quickly do you want me to kill him?"

"Not quickly. I will be going there soon. I have to awake mother before I go."

As soon as Cloud heard Sephiroth say that, he bolted down the stairs.

He ran past the group not stopping to tell them to run. They all followed him.

As soon as they reached the outside of the reactor, they found a hiding place.

"The guy… in the…. Wheel chair is the clone of Sephiroth." Cloud said panting.

"So there is another me."

"Yes but there is a bigger problem."

"What is it?" The good Sephiroth said.

"A guy with a number."

"Whoa! Another one of those guys."

"That one right there."

The guy walked out of the reactor and down the path. He looked back several times to see if he was being followed. Then once he was out of view. Cloud said. "That and Jenova will be reborn."

"How?"

"I don't know, but this will prove to be difficult."


	18. Last Visitation

The group found themselves heading straight for the Ancient Forest. It was looming in sight and they felt that it would be the final fight. All of the group felt the same way.

The group arrived at the Ancient Forest to find Rufus, Sephiroth 2, and the other silver haired man standing there awaiting them.

"Cloud. This is our time to fight." Rufus said.

He charged ahead right at Cloud but was met by Cloud's buster sword going into his body. Rufus fell to the ground and was dead.

Sephiroth 2 charged and ended the same way. The third did the same and was dead within seconds. Cloud stood over the bodies of the three.

Then the big man showed up. He looked down at the bodies and looked up at Cloud and smiled.

"Dyne?" Barret asked.

The guy smiled and charged Barret. In the process he took off a fake arm and it showed his gun arm. Cid, Vincent, Cait, and Red all jumped in immediately leaving Cloud alone with the good Sephiroth.

The wheelchair came into view and sucked them into a parallel universe. Once we stopped a Jenova filled Sephiroth formed and instantly killed the good Sephiroth. Cloud was infuriated but kept his actions down.

He felt himself being torn apart now. Nothing could stop his pain.

"Cloud…Now its our dance."

Cloud charged the Jenova infused Sephiroth but was thrown back.

"Sephiroth, you'll never defeat me. Your power is not great enough to defeat 'Holy'."

"Haha that is what you think Cloud. You see I put Sephiroth into his own dream. As for your friends. Well they'll die before you defeat me."

"They can't be killed. Not yet anyway."

"But they will be. Just like you."

Then the inner power awoke within Cloud. The white light burst through and he stood there being strengthened by the light.

"This will be your last fight." Cloud said.

Then he yelled "OMNISLASH!"

He began picking up speed striking him several times. Then after an assault of 19 hits took place Cloud stuck the buster sword straight into the Jenova infused Sephiroth.

Blood spilled out as he yelled, "Mother!"

Sephiroth fell to his knees and died. Cloud was instantly brought back to the real world. He was right in front of the big man. Before he could react, Cloud swung his massive sword straight at him cutting the big man in two.

The battle was over now. Cloud felt at ease finally within himself. He fell to the ground and passed out.


	19. The Final Dream

(Here is my last chapter. Sorry for the short ending but here you go)

Cloud dreamt just like he always had. This was his peace now. The dream for once, was a good dream.

He was laying on his bed talking to Tifa and they were together. Then he heard two little kids yell for them.

He realized that he was a dad and Tifa was a mom. These were his kids and he realized this from the first look.

He went outside and played with them. Then it seemed several hours later Cloud and Tifa went back inside and laid down.

Cloud awoke suddenly and looked around. He realized that he was in his bed and Tifa was in it with him. A smile crossed his face.

"I love you Tifa." Cloud whispered.

He put his arm around her and realized the dream was real or that it was going to happen. Most of it already happened, but what was to come would test them more than Sephiroth did.

He fell back asleep and saw the world at perfect peace. Nothing was wrong with the world. He could see the flowers blooming, Midgar being rebuilt, and kids running around in the fields.


End file.
